Titanium
by xjadedjoy
Summary: All we need is a little help. [Claire/Alice, Post-Retribution.]
1. You shout it loud,

"Claire?" K-Mart gave another try, after seeing the older woman move. Claire could hear the distant, exhuasted voice but she didn't acknowledge. She was too deep into her thoughts, lost in denial and still reeling from the head injury. She has to thank the younger woman, though. Claire did have a concussion and every time she were to drift off to sleep, K-Mart would say something. In fact, the younger woman barely moved. K-Mart's been by Claire's side since Claire remembered waking up in this place. Wherever they were. The one time she actually did open her eyes is when she heard Wesker. There was almost another fight between Wesker and Chris. The place was still dripping with tension. At that moment Chris was on the other side of the basement room. Half of it was filled with cots, a corner with medical supplies and another corner with food. K-Mart was standing in front of her, poised for action. Claire rose, the room spinning with a hand on K-Mart's back. She stayed awake long enough to hear a short explanation that they were rescued on transport from Umbrella, who Wesker no longer worked for. Alice was captured when she was thrown overboard and he had sent out a team to retrieve her.

At this moment Claire was falling back to sleep, but instead of K-Mart waking her up, or trying to get her to talk, her brother had stopped guarding the room for once. His large, calloused hand was resting on her cheek. He was heart broken, much like herself. He barely spoke, because his best friend and ex-partner just tried to kill him and succeeded in capturing him. "I'm sorry." The whisper was in her ear, and this time her eyes did shoot open. She didn't realize how honestly unaware she was. She thought she was awake this whole time, but in reality she was drifting in and out of conciousness. K-Mart's eyes popped open. When did the younger blonde pull a cot up so close? K-Mart was resting with her legs crossed on the cot, stroking the back of one of Claire's hands while Chris was stroking her cheek.

"Don't ever apologize, Chris.." K-Mart smirked, even though Claire's sentence was slurred, almost unrecognizable. "Just shut up." A small laugh emanated from his throat and he leaned down to leave a kiss on her head, just below the bandage before walking away, his combat boots echoing around the empty room. Claire squeezed K-Mart's hand and slurred something else, "Any word on Alice?" The younger woman raised a brow - not what Claire was expecting, but K-Mart didn't look sad, just confused.

"Do you know how long you've been out, Claire?" K-Mart started, slowly. Claire shook her head, no. Which was probably a bad idea. She just remembers the ship, to be quite honest. Chris ran to confront Jill, Alice tried to take on a plane and Claire was shouting orders for everyone to get below, taking K-Mart by the shoulders and begging her to follow. The younger woman still was bruised up. K-Mart only went below when Claire begged her to be the leader. Claire hesitated herself, when she turned. Unaware of what she was seeing. Carlos - of all people - her best friend, her mentor was holding a gun up to her head. Then it all went black, by the searing pain in her head, she's going to guess she was hit over the head. After a moment of silence and the look of sheer confusion on Claire's face, K-Mart cleared her throat. "Days..." She trailed off. "Alice is... fine. It was close to two weeks..." She trailed off, again, furrowing her eyebrows at the furious look that was contorting Claire's face. Not because of what K-Mart said, but she had a dream - or so she thought it was a dream. Alice's voice echoing in her head, a low, husky joke that just seemed sad more then anything. "I guess I can't always be there to save her." Then a light stroke of Claire's arm.

Everytime she thinks about it, Claire feels like a teenager all over again. Alice was her hero. She'd follow the woman anywhere. Chris, K-Mart and Alice meant everything to her, above all else. Forget her own life, if they were alive, that's all that mattered. K-Mart was like the little sister she never had. Chris was her brother, another hero and the one person she could cry on. But, Alice... Alice was different. She never really had time to think about it, but silences with the other woman were comfortable. Conversations was endearing, but most of all she felt safe. Like Alice's side was where she was meant to be. Claire sat up, slowly. The room spun for a moment and she felt drunk, but it disappeared and she gingerly touched her head.

"We almost thought we lost you..." The sadness in K-Mart's voice echoed in Claire's head. Claire shook her head and was going to reach up to pull K-Mart into a hug, but a head of brunette hair rushed by her and jumped on K-Mart's lap. K-Mart laughed out of surprise and Claire went back to looking confused. "K-Mart..." The young girl used hand symbols along with her voice that was slightly slurred. It couldn't be... "Mommy said you like collecting these. I don't know why, but she said it was different. Why is it different?" The young girl opened her palm and revealed a large bullet. K-Mart's smile could light up a whole arena. "There's not many like them. It's special." K-Mart paused... before pointing to the girl. Claire couldn't help but point out K-Mart was speaking clearly and loud, and that the girl was using hand signs each time she talked. "Like you!" K-Mart said, excitedly, poking the young girl lightly on the chest. That warmed Claire's heart like nothing else. She's only met this young girl for a few minutes, but she was the light in the dark of the apocalypse. Just like K-Mart was in the desert and continues to be.

"I'm going to tell Mommy that!" The young girl jumped up.

"Becky!" K-Mart called out, before the young girl hurried off.

"Can you get mommy for me?" The young girl nodded excitedly and finished hurrying off. Claire didn't think anything of K-Mart's request. Why should she?

"She's deaf?" K-Mart stopped admiring the rare bullet and looked up, nodding. There was something almost heartbreaking about that... in a good way, of course. Claire was going to ask about the bullet, just to keep the silence at bay, when a familiar voice made her heart stop.

"You rang, K?" Claire's head turned, a little too quickly. She did she Alice stop just in the door way of the room, looking surprised, holding that little girl in her arms but she had to put her head down in her hands. The headrush made her want to throw up her empty stomach. Unfortunately, though, she still needed that. Wish she didn't in this apocalypse. A pair of hands was instantly on her knees. She was still wearing the ripped, dirty jeans that Alice herself had given her. "Whoa, Claire." It felt like ages since she's heard Alice's voice, or seen the other woman. Anyone really, but Alice was different. Alice's voice was deeper, like it housed a thousand years of struggling. "Slow down. Let someone else handle the action for once." A small, amused smirk curled up Claire's lips.

"You know I can't just sit back." Alice laughed at Claire's retort, just as Claire looked up and straight into a pair of piercing blue eyes. Which caught her completely off guard. Her breathing stopped for a minute. Alice looked just as worn as her voice was. Even in the tight fitting... what exactly kind of armor suit is that? Alice looked away first, leaning down to talk to the girl.

"Can you find a can of food?" Alice was also speaking clearly, but amazingly, the other woman knew sign language. The little girl didn't hesitate to run off. A voice was cleared behind them and K-Mart attacked Alice in a quick hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She practically sang, before running out of the room. There's that comfortable silence as Alice sat on the cot next to Claire. Both of them weren't afraid to just stare at each other, that is until the little girl ran back.

"Here, mommy!" Claire's jaw about dropped and Alice cleared her throat.

"I haven't been out for 9 months, have I? Who's the father?" A small laugh escaped Alice's throat, but she ignored the questions for a moment to grab the can of food and pry it open with the same knife she stole from Umbrella. She could feel Claire's intense gaze, but it wasn't nerve wrecking. It was almost heart breaking. Just like she couldn't leave Becky to die. Sure the young girl had a few memories and was a clone - but she was living, a human. Her heart broke and now Becky was her responsibility. That wasn't a bad thing, though. Once you find the light in the darkness, you keep it. When it makes you happy, you go after a Licker and risk your life. At the same time, Claire's own heart was breaking. This woman in front of her wasn't the same woman from the desert, or the same woman that had rescued her in Alaska. This woman seemed to be emptier. She could see in Alice's eyes... whenever Alice wanted to look up. Alice probably wouldn't exist, if it wasn't for the little girl that just called her mommy.

_"You're not a monster, you know." Alice stopped in the middle of what she was doing, just froze. It was almost comical, the spoon was halfway to her lips filled with some kind of soup, but she dropped it back in the can and peered back over at Claire, under her hood. Like she was trying to hide her face, filled with sorrow. She hated it - how smart claire was, how observant. She would never freely admit it, but she's only known Claire for a few days and the woman meant everything to her. Her best friend. Neither of them wanted to admit it, to be honest. It's shown in the way they don't even acknowledge each other in the day, but once every one was sleeping, they chatted until they were hoarse. Alice just glared. "People, especially the one's in this convoy that's been through hell, mistake a monster and someone in control. You have power and that scares them. Of course people die around you, much like they die around me. We're both in a seat of power. They've known me long enough to respect me. But, I'm a natural with words, with a gun..." Claire paused, realizing she was rambling and looked away. Alice placed a hand on top of Claire's, just as a motion of respect._

_"Thank you." Claire furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, quickly looking back at Alice._

_"For what?"_

_"Finding the words I couldn't. You're not only a natural at what you listed. Your intimidating, with what you listed, but with beauty." Claire raised a brow, almost mockingly but Alice just got up, patting Claire's hand. She was going to try and get some rest, at least for the night._

That Alice walked away on the verge of tears, this Alice's laugh was humorless, trying to be filled with humor. This Alice's voice was low and almost lacking emotion. It was there, but it was disappearing.

"No, and no one. It's a long story." Alice stroked the young girl's hair, almost absentmindedly, before the young girl looked up and asked if she could go play with K-Mart. Alice nodded her head and asked, slowly and in sign language for her to be careful. The young girl ran off and Alice looked after her, dismayed but yet Claire noticed she hasn't really smiled. That simple thought, that Alice was losing her emotions, becoming a shell broke Claire's heart. She had taken the food that Alice had offered, but she just held in her hand, absentmindedly. Almost looking angry. That was just Claire's personality - she cared for everyone else, but hated whenever she showed emotion. She was supposed to be the strong one. The one that never faltered. Just thinking about it made her jaw grit. She was almost frozen in place.

Alice meant so much to her, it scared her.

* * *

**I already have chapter 2 written up.  
**Just give me a reason to post it.


	2. But I can't hear a word you say

"Hey, Claire?" Claire was pulled out of her reverie by Alice's voice and the snapping of fingers.

"Long story?" Claire brought a hand up, using it to signal the infamous hand quotes while setting aside the food. Even the mention of food turned her stomach. It was empty, but she didn't have the strength in her. Who eats when their rather hungry? Alice looked taken aback. Claire didn't mean for so much anger to be in her voice, but it was there. She shook her head, calming down a bit. "I'm all ears." Claire could see how uncomfortable Alice looked. Like she didn't want to explain the turmoil, or the beautiful little girl that came out of it. And, she was right. Alice stood up, muttering an excuse about having to check on something but Claire stood up with her, grabbing the othe woman's wrist and tugging Alice around. "I don't think so..." She trailed off, because she was suddenly dizzy. She was drunk again and fell forward, but was easily caught by Alice. Alice's warm arms wrapped around Claire, one arm under her neck, the other on top of her stomach, sitting down. Claire was easily laying on her lap.

"Did you forget you have a major head injury, Claire?" Claire nodded her head. "You need to eat something." Alice reached for the food, but Claire held up hand.

"I'll eat the food when you tell me about Becky." Alice sighed out, but nodded. It was a deal, so Claire pushed herself out of Alice's arms and sat up. It could've possibly been the fact she hasn't eaten in a while, or she woke up in a Hell. Living under Wesker, but either way each bite was forced with a tick of a gag, invisible to Alice's eyes, because it was in the back of Claire's throat and she was portraying an incessant amount of acting skills. She didn't look like she was enjoying the food, but then again she didn't look like she would rather jump off a building then eat said food. The silence could've been comfortable, again but Claire did just notice something she had missed at the first reapparance of her hero. She was itching to ask so many questions, force so many answers and be the hero herself. That was the leader in her, though. Alice wasn't one of the members of the old convoy that looked up to her and would do almost anything she asked, in any second. Alice wasn't necessarily independent, though. Even back at the prison, when everyone else was confused as to what to do. Claire barely had all her memories back, but one thing was persistent. She stepped up and made a plan, even then Luther - the leader there and Alice - the mysterious bad ass, followed her without a word.

There was a dull throb in her chest. It wasn't even that cold in the room, chilly at best but she feels like she could reach out and just grab a handful of snow - all of which was building up around Alice. Leader Claire wasn't reappearing, though. At the moment it was the headstrong one. The silent, mysterious woman with piercing green eyes. She shook her head, which was visible, just to shake off her thoughts and maintain her own emotionless composure she was used to holding back at the convoy. Just to keep everyone else at bay. She's grown up since Raccoon City, now she's an excellent marksman and a natural leader with a whole ton of acquired fighting skills. Too much thinking, her head was starting to hurt. Which, by the way, what kind of head wound did she get? The redhead gingerly touched the top of her head. It was wrapped in cloth and gauze and she prodded, only to flinch at the most tender of spots.

"Debris." Whoa, she almost forgot Alice was there Claire was lost in her own little world. She nodded, but decided on playing odds. If Alice wanted to lack emotion, then so did Claire. All Claire did was nod. The can in her hands wasn't even half finished, but she put it on the cot and muttered something under her breath about not wanting to eat then stood up and walked past Alice, to the door K-Mart, then Becky disappeared out of. She had no idea how to navigate - in fact, she had no idea where she was, but she'd figure it out. There's a part of her that wanted to analyze the situation. She cared for Alice greatly, that was obvious. But, did she love the other woman? Possibly, but she barely knew Alice's past. She knew the woman inside and out and could probably counter her in a fight, but that was everything present and eventually the present turns to the past. This world had no time for love, anyway. Which is probably why they never acted on it in the past, outside a touch here and there or those eyes full of lust and the instinction to always follow one another around. That's it.

The old Alice would've stood up and instantly asked about the deal they just made. This Alice continued to stay on the cot. Claire didn't even turn around to see where the woman was looking. She had no idea if Alice was even watching her walk out. Some resemblance of caring. But, then again she didn't have time to care. She had rounds to make, other people to make sure was okay. Like her dubbed little sister and her actual big brother. Although, when she got out of the door, she stopped - dead. There were soldiers lining the walls, which were cracked. She never really noticed the loud bangs and booms outside, or the minor shaking of the building until she really focused on it. Like now. Well, wasn't she lost? She was about to turn around and give into Alice, just to ask for direction. Anything really, when K-Mart came around the corner with Becky on her back. "K!" Claire shouted a little too excitedly. K-Mart raised a brow, before bending down to put Becky on the ground. Claire opened her mouth and was about to say something else, when she tensed. Becky had shouted Alice's new name 'mommy' and here she was trying to avoid the brunette. And, of course K-Mart just happened to see the whole facial expression. The young blonde was smart, though and ran to Claire's side, linking an arm through the redheads arm and leading her off.

A few confusing minutes later and her jaw was hitting the ground. They were in the white house, unexpectedly. Umbrella had control of the Oval Office. Just like himself. The rest of the offices were rooms that about 3 or 4 people stayed in. Jill, Chris, K-Mart and Claire had one room. The one they were currently staying in. It was basically empty. There was a desk pushed against a window, that had sandbags on top of it. Four chairs surrounding a small table and sleeping bags on the floor. Over all, it was cramped. She had gotten the whole story in a short few minutes and her mind was reeling. Mostly because they had to work with Wesker. "So... Claire..." The silence wasn't so much silence when K-Mart pulled Claire out of her reverie, leaning an elbow on the table and her chin in her hand.

Claire raised a brow, smirking. "So, uh, Dahlia?" K-Mart pursed her lips, looking absolutely disgusted.

"You're damn lucky I love you, Claire." Claire just chuckled, before standing up, pulling back her shoulders.

"Oh, yeah? What are you gonna do about it, kid?" K-Mart burst out laughing at Claire's reply.

"I may not be able to beat you in a fight, but I do have something on you, Claire." Claire sat back down, looking utterly defeated. She looked away, shaking her head. K-Mart was right, she wasn't going to deny that. Why lie to the kid?

"I'm not dumb-" Claire's head whipped around and before K-Mart could finish that sentence, Claire cut in.

"No, you're not. You're intelligent, K. After all, didn't Carlos, LJ and myself find you fending for yourself in a K-Mart? You're -" This time K-Mart cut Claire off.

"Whoa, Claire. Before you go off on one of your rants, can you just do me a favor?" The young girl actually did the pout. Claire grit her teeth. Why did that actually work?

"What?" Claire asked through said gritted teeth.

"Promise me you'll do this favor, first." Claire stared for a minute, but K-Mart continued to do the pout, so Claire breathed out.

"Alright, I promise. What?" She snapped, but of course it was in a joking manner. The younger woman smiled from ear to ear.

"We're in Hell, Claire. Don't you think you should at least take one minute to be happy?" Claire just stared. In the back of her mind she knew exactly what K-Mart was talking about. But, damn. Did she have to be that smart? And, if on cue K-Mart looked up, raising a brow. It made her think, though. She knew who was in the door way, without even looking.

"Can I talk to you, Claire?" The low, raspy voice almost made her angry. Wasn't Alice supposed to be forever unbreakable?

* * *

You guys. It's boring right now. It'll get better.  
You're probably all skipping over it for some fluff.

You guys. This is Claire and Alice. Bad ass women with lots of pride surviving.  
It'll take a while.  
But, in the mean time. Enjoy cute K-Mart and Becky

-pets-


	3. I'm talking loud,

_"Do you miss it?" Alice's back suddenly stiffened. Chris had just left a moment ago and Alice was about to follow, but obviously Claire had stopped that. She didn't have all her memories back. Things with Chris were still a little hazy. But, here they were. On Arcadia. With an ounce of hope. Alice turned slowly to Claire, before breathing out. She was thinking about avoiding the question, but Claire's green gaze was too much. She leaned against the counter, right beside Claire. Playing with the speaker she just used to signal hope._

_"No." Alice said simply and firmly. "Claire..." Alice turned her gaze, but she knew Claire was smirking. What? The woman won, again. Although, Alice had everything built up inside and Claire was her release. "I didn't feel human. The virus... it just didn't make me stronger. It messed with my brain. I felt dead. I don't miss it and nor do I want it back. I'll struggle being human. Being human... I feel more alive." Alice finally looked up and Claire looked hurt, like she was just slapped across the face. Alice had an emotion in her, that Claire wanted to take away. Claire felt, like nothing before, but reaching up and pulling her into a kiss. They weren't teenagers, though. This was the apocalypse. Claire, instead reached up and laid a palm on Alice's cheek. Which made the woman sigh and close her eyes. It was a silent, 'sorry, I understand.' But, what was most significant about that moment, even after Alice had walked away, was that they both felt the burning sensation. More so on Alice's cheek. Something was burning, just waiting to ignite._

Yeah, except this is the apocalyse. Maybe if they met when the world wasn't crumbling, they'd already be moving in together. "Is that alright?" In all honesty, Claire wasn't listening to a word Wesker and Alice was saying. Mostly Wesker. Why doesn't he get his ass up and go get supplies? He's practically invincible. Oh, that's right. He may be trying to save humanity, but he doesn't really care. Can't rule a population, if there's no one to rule. Ada was standing in the back ground, ready to spring into action. Wesker cleared his throat.

"Whatever. All I know is we need supplies. I don't care who goes. Just make sure you're locked, loaded and ready to bring back supplies." Wesker had a devious smirk on his lips, before raising a hand and waving it. His little lacky Ada nodded her head and followed after the storming off Claire. Oh, about that conversation. That happened weeks ago. Claire was now one of the most respected survivors in this compound. The soldiers nodded to her when she walked by. She had her old leader persona, the same one from the convoy. She lacked emotion herself. Always looking like there's a way and there's a hope. Her head held high and her strides long. There were two sets of heels behind her, presumably Alice's and Ada's. Ada was usually her partner on supply runs. She was the first to offer, so Wesker sent his asian along. Most likely to make sure Claire wouldn't try anything, but in all honesty she didn't mind. Ada was swift, agile and quick. They actually made the perfect supply run team - outside of the never ending glares and sarcastic remarks. Since the first time she offered, they were the team. Like clockwork. Claire herself looked intimidating in all black. A rifle on her back and a hand gun in her hands.

Alice didn't usually come, but this time was different. Wesker wasn't just giving out a speech for just another supply run. There was a new B.O.W in the area. Huge, large then an Axeman. They were naming it the Tank, but did it honestly matter? It was hanging around just outside the block they acquired for the survivors in D.C. Not only did they need supplies, but it did have a threat of entering the compound. Not good. Claire turned, just before they reached the main gates. She had to shout. There was shooting, there was roaring. She raised her gun and fired. One of those flying special infected. The only ones that ever got inside the fortress. "Grenades are our friends today, ladies." She shouted, nodding her head. A soldier near-by ran up and handed out a few of such weapons. "I'll be driving, Alice will be shooting. You, Ada, have the hard job. We're going to be distracting. Just get the food and get the Hell back in the vehicle. Got it?" Ada was glaring daggers, but sulked off towards the military Hummer, decked with a machine gun on top. Claire had turned to tell the head soldier at the gates to not open them if the B.O.W was anywhere near. Not for them. He agreed. Claire barely looked at Alice on her way to the Hummer, but that didn't mean in her speech she didn't notice the look in Alice's eyes. It was emotion. Her blue eyes were glistening - almost like she was sad.

"Claire!" She shouted, grabbing the redhead's arm and tugging Claire to face her. Claire was actually caught off guard, eyebrows furrowing angrily. She tugged her arm out of Alice's grasp.

"What, Alice? We have a supply run. The clock's ticking." When did Claire become so cold? The moment she realized there was very little hope. Even running the convoy. They were running, little supplies. But, there was hope. Zombies were limited. Here - it was Hell, a constant struggle. In the convoy? It felt like home. They had moments to breath. Love even flourished, just look at L.J. and Betty. Claire's just become bitter. She was numb, yet in pain. She was standing strong for everyone she cared about, but she had a death wish. Her life's flickered quite a few times since she's awoken in this place. She waited just a few seconds, Alice's mouth opened, then closed and when the other woman looked away, appearing as if she's trying to find words, Claire just turned on her heel and walked towards the hummer.

Oddly, just outside the compound it was quiet. But, that's most likely because they have sharp shooter after sniper shooter in every location possible. Taking down anything that wandered in. The nearest gas station and mart was emptied, so they had to go further out. Which just became more dangerous. The ride there was with relative ease - that is, until they got there.

"Just keep driving!" Alice shouted from the top of the Hummer, firing off the machine gun attached to it. It didn't really do anything though. The 'tank' just kept driving towards them.

"Go faster!" Now, Ada's shout was unecessary from right beside her in the passenger seat. Claire grit her teeth.

"Hold on!" She screamed, right before slamming on the breaks, then taking a narrow alleyway. She narrowly avoided hitting anything, but the creature with bulking shoulders and over 10 feet tall, took out the walls on it's way through. The already burnt, falling down buildings caved in on it and Claire exited the alleyway - luckily for her, just on the street where they wanted to head. The Hummer came to a screeching halt. She was breathing heavily. The mutant wasn't anywhere to be seen, lost and dead under all the debris that just fell on it. "Let's get going before something else happens." She muttered, opening the car of the Hummer and jumping out, already grabbing her handgun out of it's holster. She reached into the back to grab a couple of duffel bags. She threw one to Alice and the other to Ada. They both caught the bags and followed after her. Ada was at her side, while Alice trailed behind, walking backwards.

Something was off, though. By this point the undead would be straying out. Just a few at first. They'd have a few minutes tops before all the undead would come out in hordes. But, not a single undead was walking out. Claire's mind was screaming, her heart pounding. There was a thin line of sweat collecting on her body, but she pushed forward. The aisles were raided, but they found a whole supply crate in the back. They took boxes of canned food, without ever being unpacked. One trip and three boxes later and Claire was getting steadily more worried. "We better hurry this up." She hurriedly whispered.

"Look who's intelligent." Ada retorted and Claire clenched her jaw, along with one fist, ready to go off on a tangent when a hand landed on her shoulder. Alice whispered so close to her ear, she could feel the other woman's lips brush against her ear. Which, oddly sent a wave of emotions rushing down her spine. In between being angry because she enjoyed the warmth of the other woman being so close, she almost didn't hear Alice.

"Get behind the Hummer." Claire turned and was about to ask why, but her eyes just widened. So, out of slight fear - but mostly that trust she had for Alice. She did as she was told. She practically tackled Ada to get behind the Hummer. After a few second of roaring and debri flying everywhere, she peered out. Just like that, her heart fell. Shattered into a million miniscule pieces. They were almost a half a mile away and Alice was throwing her shot gun to the side. Much to Claire's disbelief, the other woman stopped - dead in her tracks. Claire had nothing else in mind, she just scrambled to her feet and headed for the scene. The brute of a mutant picked up a car. Right in his huge hands and lifted it above his head. Claire ran faster, but just a second later and the ground was rising. A steady stream, the monster flew backwards, before the car landed on itself. She couldn't really see Alice behind the new debris, but just seconds later and the car exploded. Claire had smelled the gas, but didn't think anything of it. This time the mutant was tiny pieces. It was time to celebrate, but Claire's heart was still pounding in her chest. She ran right past the firey scene, to the woman behind it.

"Alice..." She muttered, sounding completely bewildered. The older woman was on her knees and just as her head turned to Claire, a thin trickle of blood ran down from her nose. Then she dropped her hand gun. Claire fell to her knees, sliding across the ground and catching the woman in her arms before Alice could hit the ground. Alice was motionless in her arms, just a dead weight. She used one hand to check the woman's pulse, there, but barely. Claire blinked back tears stinging at her eyes. Ada and the Hummer appeared through the debris. She hauled the women into the back - in another world.

Because all that was running through her mind, was a single repeating though. 'She had her powers back.' Claire had no idea. It never popped up in any conversation. She never really saw Alice use them. She saw Alice fight in the current war, but the woman was a warrior even without her powers. Maybe, just maybe in a second of analyzation Claire realized why the woman was so cold. Claire could be wrong, but then again Claire knew Alice inside and out. The other woman felt like a monster again and hated herself. Claire had to steady her breathing on the way back to the compound, Ada driving. The other woman was still motionless in her arms. Alice's upper body curled into her chest. And, now, she knew exactly what Alice wanted to say before they left.

She regrets not listening. She regrets being so bitter. She regrets everything, really. It's beyond her why she doesn't listen to K-Mart. Dahlia was too smart for anyone's good. She needs to find time before it's too late.


	4. Not saying much

"I knew it." Three simple words, but they held so much conviction. Not that words, or the simple fact they held conviction could do anything for the room at the moment. There was so much anger in Claire, she didn't know whether she wanted to cry or go on a murderous rampage. The redhead wasn't a killer though, she preferred to play the role rescuer. She'd help, but she'd never hurt. That's what made her such a great leader, with such a compassionate heart. She was ethically moral. She'd never harm another living human being and she'd save anyone, even if they didn't need saving. The redhead's head fell into her hands. Her elbows were on her knees; head bowed, before she ran her hands angrily through her hair.

The tears slipped out and it seemed to break the room. Just shatter it. It was just a few, a silent sob. Claire couldn't move, she was numb. There was such an ache in her heart, it was inevitable. She felt like she was absolutely dying. Claire's movements were suddenly quick, especially since K-Mart was reaching out for her. K-Mart actually flinched, when the woman stood up rapidly and quickly. Eyes widening with surprise.

"Claire, wait. We don't even know if it's true." Claire was storming out the door, but spun at K-Mart's words. The blonde's hands were raised, like she was signaling her surrender; a white flag. Then again, she's never really seen the older woman like this, Claire's always been calm and collected, her anger's only ever been for a few seconds.

"Chris is his number one enemy -" Claire cut herself off, she was pointing in the direction of Wesker's office. She only stopped because she noticed her hand was shaking. "We need to get out of here. You, Chris, Alice, Becky. We need to get the Hell out of here. Wesker only works for himself. This war against the T-Virus is pointless. What if all he's trying to do is regain power over Umbrella?" K-Mart swallowed, Claire looked so broken. Just the thought of losing Chris, swallowed Claire whole. She felt like a child; she needed her big brother. K-Mart moved towards the older woman, cautiously. Claire just slumped and K-Mart used that opportunity to wrap her arms around Claire's waist. "I just have this feeling, K. I need to go after him." Claire's head fell on K-Mart's head and K-Mart swallowed, nodding against Claire's chest.

"You're my family, Claire. I'd do anything for you. You're the best thing I have." Claire's eyes squeezed shut, her lip trembled and her chest heaving, wrapping her arms securely around the younger woman. There was another silent sob, trying her hardest to keep the tears at bay. A hand reached up to stroke blonde hair, more comfort for herself, then for anyone else.

"I love you, Dahlia." K-Mart's hands grabbed handfuls of Claire's shirt and to the younger woman, it felt like goodbye. Tears suddenly filled her eyes. She tugged on the leader's shirt, just like she was a child again. Claire's arms unwrapped from Dahlia and after a few seconds, they looked at each other, eyes both beat red, tears in them. K-Mart shook her head, but Claire's hands fell on either side of the woman's neck, getting K-Mart to look at Claire. "Can you please tell Alice when she wakes up?" Before K-Mart could answer, a voice interrupted the tension and dismay.

"I'm awake. What is she telling me?" Both, K-Mart's and Claire's eyes widened, before they looked at each other. Claire nodded, a silent exchange between the two. The redhead pulled away from K-Mart, smiling lightly. She turned and her eyes couldn't even look at Alice. Although, she's never lied to the woman. They've always been straight; except when it came to feelings, but they've never ran off without telling each other, always came to each other first.

"I'll be back. With Chris." Claire's head had turned, muttering that to K-Mart before Claire picked up her feet and jogged towards the door. The one Alice was leaning in. Claire meant to just run past Alice, but Alice reached out and grabbed the redhead's upper arm.

"What's going on, Claire?" The redhead looked at that flawless face for two seconds. She didn't yank her arm out of Alice's grasp, just pulled it out, almost softly. Like she was trying to relay that this had to be done and the explaining will come later. "Claire -" But, K-Mart was the one to interject.

"I love you too, Claire-bear." The redhead's eyes spun towards the younger girl and now Alice just looked extremely exasperated and in that moment of distraction, Claire took off at a run down the hallway, leaving K-Mart to explain the story and Alice extremely confused. The redhead was running on adrenaline, absolutely fueling her. There was this thought in the back of her head. This annoying, almost paralyzing fact. This was her brother though; her hero, the man that raised her, the man that trained her. The man that would put his life on the line for her. She just had to do the same.

If she walked out of those gates without Wesker's say so, she may never be coming back, though. The redhead yanked a door open, leading to the garage where they kept the vehicles. The guard stood up, but before he could mutter anything, Claire swung her gun around, hitting him square in the head. She yanked a few drawers open, before finding a set of keys. Not to the military Hummers, they'd be fastest, most protected, but she's sure they have tracking chips in them. She grabbed keys to a regular vehicle, a black Rav 4, she herself had acquired on a supply run.

The redhead walked over the slumped, unconscious body on the floor next to the desk, but before she could head for the vehicle, her heart lurched. The breath was actually knocked from her lungs. If she does this, she may never come back. It repeated itself in her head and she fell against the desk, breathing in harshly. She slammed a hand against the desk before moving towards the Rav 4, getting inside the vehicle, slamming on the gas and propelling herself towards the gates.

They were safe; as long as Alice was around. K-Mart, Becky. They were safe. But she had no idea if Chris was. All of this was one, big, complete mess. Just a few hours ago, she was holding Alice, thinking of ways she was going to apologize. Thinking of a great speech to try and make the woman laugh; to tell her, yet again, she wasn't a monster. Right now she was numb, running on complete anger. If she was ever going to be okay, she needed Chris.

* * *

This took forever, but at least you got an update.  
Just don't kill me because it did take forever, then I left you confused.  
Everything will be explained in the next chapter.


	5. I'm criticized,

_Oh. _Alice's anger has never been turned towards her. The blonde swallowed, eyes darting around the room, before K-Mart told herself to regain her composure and she crossed her arms, back straightening. It was still slightly scary, though. Especially for her. Alice has always been calm around her; just mellow. It's not that the woman treated her like a child, but Alice always seemed to the just breathe. Alice's nostrils were flaring at the moment and the anger _almost _masked the hurt in the other woman's eyes. The brunette took a few steps forward, jaw locking and teeth gritting so hard, K-Mart might be able to hear the sound of teeth grinding if she really listened.

"What are you telling me?" It word was spoken clearly, like the older woman made it purposefully so, making sure K-Mart did hear Alice; perfectly profound. Alice decided to breathe out, crossing her arms over her chest. K-Mart raised both her hands, eyes widening. It would be comical; if Alice wasn't actually fuming at the moment. There just might be smoke coming from her ears.

"Chris is missing." A pause, K-Mart's eyes darted to the side like she was trying to wrangle up her thoughts. Alice gave this slight nod, jaw pointing upwards. Like the woman knew exactly what K-Mart was thinking.

"Don't lie to me, K." Those ice cold words from Alice's mouth practically sounded like an order and K-Mart's hands fell limp to her sides and the younger woman looked away, eyes trained at the floor.

"I couldn't." Even with K-Mart's eyes trained on the floor, the fight going on in her head was clearly contained in her orbs. Go against Claire's word, or lie to Alice? She knew the right answer, here. She couldn't possibly lie to Alice, then watch Claire get hurt; when she could have done _anything_, to stop it. The way Alice calmed, moving forward, fingers laying on the bottom of K-Mart's neck, just above the woman's shoulder was the sign of the older woman's defeat.

"What the Hell is going on?" Alice asked this time, just a little less angry. There was actual concern in her voice, moving her head to try and catch K-Mart's eyes. "Where is Claire off to?" Alice sounded impatient; K-Mart's not dumb, the silence was killing the older woman. She wasn't afraid of some wrath. That wasn't Alice. Alice wouldn't just take things out on her; she was just afraid of the answer herself.

_Claire was gone._

There was a gasp that fell from K-Mart's lips and Alice closed her eyes, bracing herself for what was to come. "Jill doesn't even know where he is." The blonde muttered, eyes still closed, head drooping; she was finishing off her earlier statement, about Chris missing. "Everything about it was funny and Claire was trying to piece it together. You know her," the blonde's lips tried to twitch into a smile, but she failed miserably. Claire was trying to look for an easier route. She was hard-headed, but she just didn't jump conclusions. The blonde's eyes were now open, darting around, trying to collect all the thoughts in her head. She honestly felt lost without Claire, she's been by the woman's side since Claire found her in a K-Mart. Years, staying loyal to that woman. Claire was her big sister, her protector. A whole ton to her. K-Mart's nostrils flared, head rolling back to try and hold back the tears.

Alice was waiting patiently for K-Mart continue, but the fact tears appeared in a pair of soft eyes suddenly made her heart jolt, bringing back the emotion in one fell swoop, just from such a heartbreaking look. Then there was the fact that what K-Mart was trying to say was finally, really hitting her. Things were falling apart, yet again.

"Yeah, I do know her." Alice finished, instead. "She gives everyone a chance; she doesn't trust, either but she's not reckless." K-Mart nodded. "Where's Jill?"

K-Mart took a moment to swallow past a lump in her throat. "She went to talk to Wesker, but that was hours ago, right after Claire returned from the supply run. She checked the whole entire building, questioned Jill and Jill had no idea where he was." Alice breathed out, turning her head to the side. That right there, the fact that Jill hasn't returned was Claire's biggest suspicion.

"Claire went to find him?" There was just a single, slow nod from the younger blonde and Alice breathed out, moving a hand up to run through her shabby hair. "How did she know where to even look?"

A voice was cleared from the doorway and Ada held this small, mirthful smirk. K-Mart was actually in the process of mentioning Ada's name. The woman was just leaning against the doorframe, looking rather cocky in new clothing, tall boots. A far cry from the dress. Alice was rather glad to be out of that S&M get-up, herself, even though it was good armor.

Alice was suddenly very irate, jaw locking and teeth grinding together. "Claire wouldn't have believed you unless you gave her a -" Ada waved her hand, cutting Alice off.

"Here's your reason, Project Alice." Ada held out what looked to be a PDA system, but a simple wave of her hand and it was suddenly playing a video. The satellite system tracking one of Umbrella's vehicles. No sign of Chris, an umbrella vehicle on the move, Jill hasn't returned and Ada's being sketchy. Project Alice rolled her neck.

"Why are you even showing this to me?" The brunette said bitterly; through clenched teeth. There was a wave of Ada's hand and she turned, like she wasn't even going to answer the question.

"Wesker runs too much on emotion." Alice had little idea what that meant, besides the fact that the man did have a burning rage for Chris, but in the long run, what did that even mean? Maybe Ada had a heart herself; or maybe she saw something in the lost of the Redfield's. Ada sauntered away and Alice pinched the bridge of her nose, before her head fell backwards.

"There's nothing here for us, anyway." Alice spoke, concisely. Her eyes held such a fire to them. "K-Mart, get Becky." K-Mart's jaw slacked again and she moved without thought, staring at Alice for a few seconds before she backed up, heading towards the door and running down it.

The three of them worked as a superb team; especially seen on Arcadia. It only took a few moments to decipher Alice's thoughts, throwing whatever contents Becky had into a bag and the girl just stared sleepily at her, but K-Mart held out her hand and the young girl took it. They rushed back to the Claire's room, in which Alice was doing the same thing for the redhead, throwing together things the other woman didn't, in her haste to save her brother.

This place was damaged and she held a hatred for Wesker, much like Wesker did for Chris… and herself, as much as she was useful to him. They were fighting a war against the undead that they were bound to lose and she had a precious life to think about; if there was nothing else to live for, it was going to be to live for Becky.

"We're getting Claire, K-Mart and never returning." The blonde had no argument, she just blinked. Why should she? Wesker left everyone at unease. There was something in those eyes, such a desperation. It almost broke Alice's heart. K-Mart knew what it was. Claire had sacrificed her life numerous times for the once teenager; K-Mart won't stop until she gets back the convoy leader. She won't stop for anything. Her eyes flickered to Becky, who's hand was in K-Mart's, body poised against the blonde's, leaning against her.

For a clone, the kid was smart. Alice smiled at Becky and the young girl smiled back.

* * *

Exit out of the compound wasn't as easy for the three of them as it was Claire. One simple reason for that; Wesker wanted Claire gone. Wesker needed his precious Project Alice. He knew the Redfield's were smart and they were good, he needed them out of his hair. A clap sounded around the garage, where all the vehicles were kept. Wesker just walked out, eyes hidden behind his shades, his arms moving to be kept around behind his back.

"Project Alice, may I ask what you're doing?" His voice echoed, seemed to pierce the room. K-Mart took a few steps backward, when Alice held up her arm, blocking the two younger girls. The younger blonde wrapped her arms around Becky, picking her up and shielding her, Becky returned the gesture, burying her face in K-Mart's neck, arms clinging to the woman. K-Mart backed up, until the pair was hidden in a corner by the shadows.

"Wesker -" Alice seethed, about to throw around an insult, but Wesker interjected.

"Maybe you don't understand the importance of what I am trying to accomplish here." The brunette just shook her head, trying to rid her brain of the man's annoying, piercing voice. "That's fine by me; either way, you are not to leave this building. Turn back now and no one will get hurt. My word." His lips twitched. His word was nothing to her.

Alice dropped the bag in her hands. The Chairman and the Project ran at each other at precisely the same time, but much to her surprise, she didn't get her hands on the evil thing. Shots rang out through the garage parking lot, from one Hell of a heavy gun, that had Albert lurching and falling into a vehicle so hard, his head broke the window. Alice didn't hesitate, didn't check to see who it was, she just ran forward, leaping and swinging a leg around.

The man flew to the side, before jumping to his own feet, absolutely seething by this point. He actually took the time to dust off his clothing. "Alice, just get out of here!" A voice screamed; so filled with raw emotion. Jill's body propelled itself across the floor, arms wrapping around the man and she flew into him so hard, both of them fell out the window.

Alice's eyes shot open, mouth letting out a silent scream. K-Mart was suddenly by her side, the arm that wasn't holding up Becky, tugging on Alice's sleeve. The young blonde had tears in her eyes. "C'mon, Alice. We have to go!" Choices had to be made, but they couldn't let Jill's sacrifice go to waste. Alice picked up what she needed to, went around the front of a Hummer and tugged out the chip, before jumping into the driver's side and slamming on the gas.

Jill obviously wanted one thing; Chris to come out of this alive, for a friend she trusted to get to his side. Claire wanted the same thing and Alice wasn't about to let the Redfield's die out there in the wasteland. Especially not Claire, the one woman that made her feel human. She didn't know how, she didn't know why, but their time in the desert proved it and she should have said something earlier, should have let Claire soothe her pain.

Becky was huddled against K-Mart in the backseat and K-Mart was trying her hardest to soothe the young girl, running a hand through her hair. The pair's eyes met in the rearview mirror and there was nothing but pain etched in both of them.


	6. but all your bullets ricochet

The fact that Alice, Becky and K-Mart weren't being followed was rather disconcerting, to say the least. A fall like that certainly wouldn't kill Albert Wesker, the monster doesn't take long to bounce back, either. Alice's eyes kept jumping around, from the rear view mirror, to K-Mart and Becky in the backseat. The young girl was still clinging to K-Mart, wrapped around the blonde brutally tight. The brunette had absolutely no idea where she was going, but she was getting out of the disaster area that was once Washington D.C. It was an incredibly infected area, the battle just alluring every single infected and mutated creature to currently roam this Earth.

Alice has never really explored the area. Ada has always been the one pointing the way, giving out directions. She had to stop quite a few times, to put the vehicle into reverse, then start it up again. A fallen building, the first time. A horde of undead the second time, in which, she had to circle and maneuver until they were off her trail. It was just one thing after another. Alice almost forgot on one occasion exactly what she was up to, heart pounding, jaw locked and eyes a little wide, just waiting for something else to jump out at them. That is, until it clicked -

The PDA system. Ada had taken it with her, but concentration pulled it out from the reserves of Alice's memory. He was at the end of the city and they were on the outskirts of the city. It wasn't going to be fun going back in, but they only had one other choice and Alice has already left behind too many people to do it, yet again. Especially _not _Claire, the one person that made her feel human from the moment they meant, there was no pity, there was no complete awe like she was a superhuman hero, there was just acceptance. Exactly like Alice was just another person.

As soon as the thought entered her head, Alice slammed on the brake, put the Umbrella vehicle into reverse, slammed on the gas and turned around. The city was suddenly coming at them that much faster.

"_I don't remember you." Alice blinked, without even realizing Claire was there. For someone who didn't remember anything about herself, Claire was still lithe and quiet, like she's always been. The brunette turned from her table, looking up at the redhead leaning against the wall and smiling lightly. Alice nodded. She was happy to see Claire, the redhead was roaming around the prison, basically avoiding everyone, she'd talk with Alice and Angel. The man did have an amazing personality. _

"_That happens with memory loss, Claire. Don't -" Alice was cut off, though. Claire pushed herself off the wall and held up her hand, eyes closing and palm facing towards Alice. _

"_But, I trust you. I know I should remember you. I don't remember your name, or anything about you, but I know you were important to me. It's fucking irritating." Before Alice could even think of saying anything, let alone processing what had just came from Claire's mouth, the redhead had just turned and walked away, most likely to be alone again._

"We're finding, Claire, baby." That was all Becky needed, after the little girl had picked up her head and asked where they were going. She finally stopped clinging to K-Mart and was instead laying on the seat, her head on K-Mart's lap. It seemed more active just outside the city, then it did inside. It was over infected, hordes every now and then, but maybe it was because Ada, Claire and herself had cleared most of the areas and now the only thing left to be seen was straggler. Maybe everything was just attracted to the main battle area; around the Whitehouse. "K-Mart, do you have your gun?"

Alice looked into the rearview mirror and there was slight annoyance on K-Mart's face. "Of course I do, Alice! Who do you think I am?" Alice shrugged, it was a good question. K-Mart did learn from Claire, even held the same gun. The two movements were mirrored, then again, K-Mart did look up to Claire.

"Stay low, don't move until I return. You understand? Just stay out here with Becky and don't show yourself in the windows. Do _not _attract any attention." K-Mart opened her mouth to retort, but it wasn't until she caught the scene ahead did she realize why Alice was suddenly being forceful. There were a few wanders, all limping rather fast towards a half burning building. The middle seemed to be connected by another installment and the first building of the two was completely in flames and everything was attracted to it, a horde was already surrounding it, a few zombies still wandering around; on fire.

K-Mart adjusted in the backseat, when Alice took a sharp turn and left the vehicle in an alleyway. "I'll be right back. I promise." The brunette held out her pinky and Becky reached up to link it with her own, before nodding towards K-Mart and the blonde scooped up Becky in her arms, moving to the floor of the Umbrella vehicle. Alice shifted around in the back and found a heavier firearm, a black, military shotgun. She still had Desert Eagles with her, fortunately. Not the same ones from the desert, but none the less, they'll always be her favorite type of handgun.

Alice moved quickly, swerving in between buildings, behind a bench, then behind a garbage can. Even with the two shots she fired off to get into the second building, the undead were still fascinated by the first burning building, that was starting to quickly spread. She had no idea what she was expecting, she just didn't expect things to be this easy; unfortunately, or as devastating. The brunette ran into the building, before she stopped dead, the shotgun falling to one hand and her eyes opening in pure terror.

Not for herself; but for Claire Redfield. Alice shook herself out of her reverie and quickly, firing off a couple of rounds at two approaching undead, limping straight for Claire. Claire didn't move a muscle to protect herself, though. Her eyes were glued on one thing, hands wrapped around Chris Redfield's jacket. Alice hated what she had to do next, but they had no choice, she had to get Claire out of here. Even if the woman was clutching a dead body, her Glock on the floor next to his head, the gore on the floor didn't bother either of them.

Someone can get used to something like that; what one could never get used to was seeing a friend absolutely break. Claire's head fell to Chris' chest, frame suddenly shaking with silent sobs. A few more undead wandered into the room and Alice raised her gun to fend them off, doing so rather easily, before she ran over to Claire and bent to one knee, setting the shotgun down. She reached over the body of Chris, turning her eyes from the fact half his head was blown clear off and that Claire Redfield did it, presumably to stop her brother from turning into the walking dead.

Alice grabbed the handgun, before laying a hand on Claire's back. "Claire…" Claire hand shot out to push Alice away, but Alice grabbed Claire's wrist and tugged on the woman. "We have to go, Claire. _Please._"

* * *

The fluff and the relationship shit is coming soon, for all you impatient people.  
Can't rush the love; it just burns out.  
Anyway, the reviews are MUCH appreciated.  
I think of you bloom when I write action, because you're always so excited.  
The next chapter is already written up.


End file.
